


Вишенка на свадебном торте

by Daywalker_Angie



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'Как ориджинал', 'Курение', 'Современность', Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, M/M, ['Отклонения от канона'
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daywalker_Angie/pseuds/Daywalker_Angie
Summary: Лайфхак от Учихи о том, как прийти на чужую свадьбу и увести жениха.





	Вишенка на свадебном торте

**Author's Note:**

> Придумалось из-за твиттера, вдохновилась, смотря жожо и общаясь с подружками.  
Возможны элементы стёба, бат итс окей.  
Господи, пришлось добавить в предупреждения маты только из-за последних слов Хинаты в фанфике..  
В любом случае, под звездочкой вы найдете незацензуринную версию ответа Хинаты, энджой!

Лучи яркого, свежего после ночного дождя солнца прошлись по закрытым векам спящего парня. И без того тёплая кожа согревалась под поцелуями огненной звезды. Он заворочался и, потерев глаза, недовольно проморгался: опять проснулся за час до будильника. Можно было бы лечь спать дальше, только в голову прилетело осознание, бодрящее, леденящее ступни.

— Неужели это сегодня?

Наверное, вы не так обычно представляете себе человека, вспомнившего, что сегодня он женится. Такие люди счастливы во сне, по утрам да и в течении всего дня, предвкушая, а затем и наслаждаясь. Наруто был уверен, что сейчас на другом конце города его будущая жена предвкушала и наслаждалась, и он с горечью сжал простыню, потому что он не мог сказать этого о себе. Он врал ей, врал Шике и Кибе, и Какаши, который лишь хмыкнул, но и так дал знать, что Наруто — книга с надписью на обложке «болван». Он врал буквально всем. Но сейчас, наедине с собой, он не мог врать, он разоблачил сам себя, проснувшись в дурном настроении. Люди, которые женятся, должны быть счастливы. Люди, которые женятся на чудесных, заботливых, любящих, умных девушках…

— … полные скоты. — По потолку бегал солнечный зайчик, Наруто прищурился, изо всех сил фокусируя свои мысли на нём. Счастливый зайчик, бегущий по стенам. Ему, наверное, не приходится жениться на нелюбимой. Твою ж… Вот тебе и мысленное признание.

Это всё из-за Саске. Это он всколыхнул давно похороненное странное ощущение в ребрах. Это он со своим «Что я забыл на ТВОЕЙ свадьбе?» и грустными глазами, бледным лицом и холодным локтем, которого Наруто удалось коснуться, прежде чем тот развернулся на носках и отпрянул, чуть ли не шипя. До того ли ему было противно?.. Или так же, как Наруто, до тяжести в животе больно?..

Коснуться бы этого ледяного локтя еще один раз.

Нет.

Забудь этого идиота. Хоть на лбу напиши, хотя… Тогда запомнишь на всю жизнь. Что был такой идиот с холодными локтями.  
Наруто повозился в кровати, накрылся с головой простынёй — под одеялом всегда слишком жарко — раскрылся, потом побил кулаками по матрасу, один раз ударившись пальцем о доску над головой, ругнулся, посмотрел на часы и чуть не умер — за своими душевными метаниями он не заметил, как пролетело время. Не хватало еще на свадьбу не явиться, для полного, блять, счастья.  
Пришлось взлетать с кровати прямо в душ.

Хината, по традиции, в эту ночь ночевавшая отдельно от жениха, так переживала, что на ночевку с ней остались главные подружки невесты. Полночи они делали освежающие маски друг другу, потому что знали, что всё равно в радостном возбуждении никто не заснёт. Ежеминутно по телу Хинаты проходила щекочущая дрожь, и Сакура, положив голову ей на колени, постоянно вздрагивала и притворно ворчала, мол, да это всего лишь свадьба, успокойся, дорогуша, в жизни и не такое бывает. Никто не обратил на эту реплику внимания, но оказалась она, на удивление, пророческой.

Утро началось с весёлых сборов в зал регистрации. Хината с благодарностью вспомнила первый разговор с Наруто о том, что если уж жениться, то отбросить традиции и пожениться в Европе в соответствующем стиле. Никаких вычурных храмов, кимоно, двенадцати конвертов с пожеланиями и бриллиантовых колец. Ладно, кольцо-то он подарил действительно слишком дорогое. Даже интересно, из каких таких доходов он смог его купить. Задокументировать их отношения она решила в красивом платье из легчайших, воздушных тканей цвета жемчуга и серебристых туфлях, а в ресторан — пусть и гостей больше — белый атласный комбинезон с вышитым рисунком лисицы и сияющие снежные кроссовки.

— Нет, я не могу смириться с тем, что ты будешь с гостями в ЭЛИТНОМ ресторане В КРОССОВКАХ! — Ино начесывала волосы девушки, сверкая глазами в зеркало. — Сакура, скажи что-нибудь!

— Я уже тебе тысячу раз сказала, что отстань ты от Хины, она умнейшая из женщин и выбрала танцевать с мужем с комфортом, а не со стонами.

— Ну да, ты права, со стонами нужно делать кое-что другое, — и обменявшись «дай пять», они обе захихикали, залив щёки Хинаты ярким румянцем. Она пробурчала «пойду в туалет» и двинулась на кухню, где закрывшись, позвонила единственному человеку, который её понимал.

Наруто, вычищая зубы, увидел входящий видеозвонок от Хинаты. Выдохнув, он нажал «принять».

— Да, милашка. — Беззаботно отыграл свою роль Узумаки.

— Привет, любимый!

— Ты чего такая красная? Ничего не случилось?

— Н-нет, Наруто, я… Я просто соскучилась и вот… И девчонки всё утро шутят свои шутки…

— Хорошо, что ты ночевала не одна, — он улыбнулся, прекрасно представляя, какие шутки и какие разговорчики могли затеять Харуно и Яманака, — а то на стенку бы полезла от нервов, я же тебя знаю.

— Д-да, ты как всегда прав! Кстати, — она чуть стушевалась, — а ты сам в порядке?

— Да, конечно, о чем ты?

— Просто… Ну, Сакура сказала прямо, что Саске на свадьбе ждать не стоит. Но я же знала, что тебе важно его присутствие, поэтому вот…

— Нет. Я в полном порядке, и мне всё равно. — Твёрдо произнёс Наруто, глядя в отражение в зеркале. — Главное, чтоб ты пришла.

— Я обязательно приду! — засмеялась девушка, тряся чёлкой: — Ладно, не отвлекаю, до встречи в зале регистрации.

— Ты же будешь в белом?

— Наруто!

На том и распрощались. А отражение в зеркале с укором посмотрела на обладателя жёлтых волос. Тот молча вышел из ванной.

Синева неба, режущая глаза, скрылась под толстым слоем серых туч, и Наруто даже стало немного жаль — солнце хотя бы бодрило, даже раздражающие его лучики заставляли радоваться свету и теплу. А сейчас планета будто отзывается ему и грустит вместе с ним. Однако, Узумаки так для себя решил — по-хорошему он задолжал Хинате слишком многое, и выбрать в этой ситуации себя было бы плохой затеей по отношению к ней, которая искрится счастьем при виде него, так ведь? С какой стороны ни посмотри, но остаться с ней будет самым правильным решением. В отличии от некоторых, чьи имена упоминать не будем, у Наруто не было такой возможности — уйти когда левая пятка пожелала. Да и справедливость бы не позволила разбить еще одно сердце. Сердца Наруто достаточно. Если это та цена, которую придётся платить за счастье его Хинаты, спокойствие друзей и тихую жизнь, то пусть так. Наруто решил быть листком, плывущим по водному потоку, и перестать сопротивляться его напору. Река сильнее, а Наруто, всё же, человек.

Подъехав к зданию, он удивился, что площадка пустует. Парень вышел из машины и сделал пару шагов прямиком к дверям. И тут холодный ветер обдал его так, что тот пожалел, что не потратился на шерстяное пальто вместо костюма-тройки. Мало того, что серые сгустки угнетают сознание, так еще и колючий ветер словно заставляет развернуться и поехать домой под тёплое одеялко.

— Ну и чего ты тут торчишь, болван? — Молнией по позвоночнику прошел голос за спиной. Как оказалось, Наруто уже стоял лицом к своей машине. Резко развернувшись, он увидел самое красивое существо на этом празднике жизни — нет, не свою невесту, а Саске Учиху, того, кто сказал, что свадьбы для тех, кому приходится доказывать свою любовь. В идеально сидящем тёмно-синем костюме он стоял прямо напротив, молча изогнув тонкую бровь.

— Т-т… Ты!!! Ты сам-то что тут забыл? Я просто… машину на сигналку ставил, вот! — радуясь отмазке, он поерошил свои волосы и поулыбался, да, Саске, я всё ещё тот дурак, которого ты знаешь.

Тот лишь хмыкнул — понабрался от Какаши — и обронив «пошли, все заждались», двинулся вперёд.

Сейчас Наруто его остановит и прямо спросит, зачем Учиха пришел, в чём его истинная причина. Ему нужно это услышать. Если придётся — выбьет из него правду.  
Но он этого не сделал, он выдохнул и двинулся следом.

Хината нервно обернулась на дверь, но никто не вошел. Её взгляд переместился на девушек, которые показали ей большие пальцы вверх, но стоило ей отвернуться, как они обменялись озадаченными взглядами. Не зря её сердцу было так тревожно ещё с вечера. А вдруг с ним что-то случилось? Хуже всего было то, что она бы предпочла, чтобы с ним действительно что-то случилось, чем узнать, что он просто решил не прийти. Но Наруто не такой. Он придёт, во что бы то ни стало придёт. Боже, пусть только придёт. Большего не прошу.

Кто-то взял её за руку, и разлившееся по телу тепло тотчас оповестило — это он. Он пришёл.

— Ну и легче тебе от этого? — Саске даже не попытался скрыть всю ту иронию, сквозившую в его голосе, пока он и Наруто прятались узеньком помещении, прилегавшем к залу регистрации. Небольшая щель давала хороший обзор всех гостей сразу. — Отправить клона на собственную свадьбу… Ну ты и кретин.

— Блин, это была твоя идея, чёрт! — шепотом взорал Наруто, пока парень напротив сверлил его насмешливым взглядом.

— Да, но я-то высказал это в качестве шутки, а не руководства к действию, усуратонкачи.

— Раньше надо было говорить, — прорычал Наруто, отслеживая регистрацию собственного брака из каморки, сидя колено в колено с Учихой. — Господи, пусть только Хината не поймёт ничего, — взмолился Узумаки, вытирая со лба пот.

— Потей помедленней, а то когда к ней выйдешь ты, она не поймет, как и где это её новоиспеченный муж мог так взмокреть. Или с кем, — позубоскалил Саске и получил коленом в пах. — Ладно, заслужил, бить в ответ не буду.

— Какая божья милость с вашей стороны, господин Учиха! — наигранно Наруто изогнулся, отвешивая поклон.

Не услышав колкость в ответ, Наруто удивленно поднял голову и увидел, что Саске на него смотрит. Но что было в глазах — нечитаемо. И это заставляло кровь бежать по венам быстрее, это бесило и вытряхивало всю душу наизнанку. Поэтому пришлось спросить словами через рот, правда, не то, что собирался:

— Почему ты пришёл, Саске? И кто вообще мне так жизнь вечно портит? — За спиной Саске что-то блеснуло в темноте, и он увидел висящее в позолоченной раме зеркало, в котором отразился свет из дверной прорези. Увидев в отражении и себя, и Саске, Наруто вздохнул: — А, ну понятно, кто.

— Это тебе так от небывалого счастья крышу унесло, что ты сам с собой заговорил?

— А тебе бы этого хотелось, да?

— Чтобы тебе от небывалого счастья крышу снесло? Да. — Абсолютно серьёзно проговорил Саске.

— Блин, так я уже произнёс «согласен»? — чуть не просунув глазное яблоко в щель, прошипел Наруто.

— Ты жалеешь, что сказал или что не сказал это сам? — хохотнул Учиха.

— Отвали.

— Так почему ты пришёл, Саске? — он повторил вопрос, потому что знал ответ. Просто хотел услышать ложь.

Тот бросил взгляд на просвет в двери и сказал:  
— Я присоединюсь к гостям на улице, а ты иди забирай своего клона и возвращайся к невесте. Они сейчас буду выходить.

Но Саске не давал ему того, чего хотел Наруто.

Выйдя из ненавистного здания, Саске закурил. Через несколько мгновений начала выходить та горстка гостей, которая считалась «ближайшими друзьями» и потому сопровождала счастливую пару из самого загса. Остальные же уже ждали в ресторане.

— Привет, Учиха, — Сакура подошла, демонстративно крепко придерживая свою спутницу, Ино, за талию.

— Здравствуйте, Харуно, Яманака, — он кивнул головой на объятие: — А папка дома не наваляет за такие вольности?

— Мой отец, — она даже чуть приподняла подбородок, — считает Ино прекрасным человеком.

— Да я не про сильные стороны Яманака, а про то, что ты пошла по девочкам.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что ведешь себя как козёл? — в спор вступила Ино.

— В любом случае, рад за вас обеих, главное, предохраняйтесь, — насмешливо проговорил он и отвернулся к подошедшему Какаши, единственному, кого он действительно был рад видеть на этом балагане.

«Ну всё, сейчас я ему точно вмажу» слилось в общим шумом. Он вытащил сигарету для Хатаке, зная, что тот не откажется, и они молча закурили. Учиха с лёгкой завистью поглядывал на Какаши, чего никогда бы в жизни не мог от себя ожидать.

Несколько раз за последние месяцы он наведывался в гости к Какаши и Ируке, живущим в своем собственном доме в пригороде. Там была абсолютная тишина. Покой, обволакивающий тебя в кокон. Он качался на гамаке, глядя на лес, раскинувшийся за их домом. Пение птиц смешивалось в тихим разговором двух мужчин, сидящих на траве чуть поодаль — соблюдали границы Саске, и это было чертовски приятно. Они никому не сообщали, что давно живут вместе, но и не отрицали, что любят друг друга столько же. Саске завидовал и шаг за шагом разрушал свою жизнь. А когда совсем припекало — возвращался в эту приветную обитель.

Задумавшись, он не сразу услышал, как его окликнули. Саске встретился глазами с Хинатой и нутро у него слегка поджалось. В её тёмных глазах плескалась ночь, хотя точно такая же тьма всегда жила в его собственных глазах. Видимо, они похожи не только своими чувствами к Наруто.

— При…

— Я не думаю, что тебе стоило приходить, Саске. — Решительно произнесла она, чем приятно удивила Учиху, девочка давно выросла, — своим присутствием ты точно причиняешь боль Наруто.

— Это он тебе сам сказал?

Она покраснела:  
— Нет, но я…

— То есть ты за него додумала? — не прекращал напора Саске, даже чуть двинулся вперёд, сам себе удивляясь.

— Эм… Но я…

— А как вы будете вместе жить, где за него ты будешь не только додумывать, но и попросту — думать? Не хочу намекать, но возможно, кто-то поторопился с серьёзными решениями, Хьюга. Точнее, Узумаки. — Он круто развернулся и пошел к машинам, потому что и так чуть не добил бедную девчонку и без того уже себя ненавидел. Кажется, следующую неделю он будет излечиваться в деревне у Какаши с Ирукой. Истина заключалась в том, что Хината была права. Приходить ему и правда не стоило.

Перехватив своего клона в туалете, Наруто умылся несколько раз, но пунцовость всё не сходила с лица. Только и делая, что вздыхая, Наруто выбежал на улицу и запрыгнул в лимузин с Хинатой, намереваясь нажраться как в последний раз.

Девушка солнечно ему улыбнулась и он улыбнулся в ответ, рукой нашаривая панель с кнопками, чтобы отыскать бокалы и напитки.

— Хината, ты неимоверно красивая, хотя ты всегда такая, просто сегодня вообще особенным образом!

— Спасибо, любимый! Пусть ты это уже сегодня и говорил, а всё равно вдвойне приятно!

«Наверняка чёртов клон сказал.»

— Шампанское?

— Ой, немножечко совсем. — Достав один бокал, он налил ей действительно немного, а вся остальная бутылка отправилась в его желудок скорейшим рейсом, по поводу чего Шикамару решил было пошутить, но ему на колени прыгнул Акамару в черном галстуке-бабочке, и все отвлеклись на собаку, которой было тесно даже в огромном лимузине.

На несколько часов Наруто действительно почувствовал себя счастливым и беззаботным, как детстве, когда они с Хинатой играли в догонялки и царей песочницы, бесились, обнимались и были лучшими на свете друзьями. Стоило ему принять, что безусловно он любил Хинату, но не мог дать ей того, что ей нужно, его отпустило. Он закружил её в танце, в обманчиво-счастливом, но уносящем дурные мысли прочь танце.

А затем вернулась печаль. Оставив Хинату на танцы с подружками, Узумаки, несчастливый жених, которому вино наконец ударило в голову, пошел в смежное помещение возле вип-зала, где спрятали свадебный торт.

— Ух, как есть-то охота. — Точно крылья, руки его протянулись над взбитыми сливками. Даже лицо приобрело вид хищного лиса, приготовившегося припасть к добыче.

Похихикивая, первым делом он решил избавиться от вишенки, которая привлекла его внимание, алея в искусственном свете. Чья-то рука змеёй метнулась вперед и украла его вишню. Свирепо оглянувшись, он увидел Саске. Почти выдохнув «опять ты», он замолк, приоткрыв рот и вытаращив глаза. Учиха, съев вишенку, повертел в руках черенок ягоды, а затем медленно положил его на язык. Наруто сглотнул. Наблюдая за движением языка, Наруто забыл, что моргать тоже нужно, и у него заслезились глаза. Чуть открыв рот, Саске самодовольно продемонстрировал ему идеально завязанную петлю черенка вишни.  
— Ты… ты… ты что ли пьяный? — уточнил настолько же поплывший Наруто. Саске, чья молочная кожа действительно чуть порозовела, отмахнулся от него, и отрезал себе торт, но Наруто выхватил у него картонную тарелку:

— Почему ты ешь мои вишни и мой торт?

— Хочу и ем, я тут официальный гость.

— И я тут тоже официальный гость! — Наруто схватил его за ворот и чуть потряс, другой рукой еле удерживая кусок торта.

Саске обхватил ладонями удерживающие его запястья.

— Ну и что ты собираешься делать, Узумаки Наруто?

Было кое-что совершенно однозначное, что Наруто действительно не собирался делать — думать. Рукой, удерживающей торт, он вмазал не ожидавшему такого поворота событий Учихе. Потрогав разбитую губу, покрытую кровью и тортом, Учиха чуть отклонился, а потом «бычком» ударил Наруто в нос. У того тоже хлынула кровь, и он накинулся на парня с рёвом. Саске пытается отпихнуться от машущего во все стороны кулаками Наруто и ударяет его по открытому колену, отчего тот сгибается и шипит от боли. Учиха тут же склоняется к нему, а тот торжествуя буквально толкает его на пол и наседает сверху, тяжело дыша. Оба чувствуют пульсирующую боль друг друга, и потому только дышат через рот, хотя даже тут Саске слегка сложнее, так как болит губа и вес Наруто непривычно тяжёл. Но ему нравится это ощущение, и он сплюнув кровь, криво усмехается.

— Чего смешного-то?

— Хорошо сидим…

Наруто оглядывается и понимает, на что похожа эта поза со стороны людей не вовлеченных.

— Всё еще хочешь знать, почему я пришёл? — Голос Саске возвращает его внимание к себе.

— Да я и так знаю, — ответил Наруто, чем немало удивил Учиху. — Чтоб поесть моего торта.

Саске привстал, всё ещё удерживая Наруто на себе, и теперь их лица разделяли миллиметры.  
— Да чтоб вишенку твою сорвать, усуратонкачи.

Не успел Наруто захохотать, как Саске дёрнул его на себя, и обняв за шею, он его поцеловал. Честно, нежно и по-настоящему. Только нужно слушать. И Наруто его услышал.

Опять он куда-то пропал. Осмотрев территорию вип-зала, ни сама Хината, ни Ино, ни Сакура так и не нашли Наруто. Что напрягало больше всего, Саске тоже не было видно. И Хината беспокоилась, что они сейчас разносят всё вокруг, а потом владелец выставит им такой счёт… Да и Наруто будет неделю, а то и больше ходить по стеночке, утопая в собственных мыслях и грызя себя за то, что опять не сумел «спасти» Учиху.

— Ладно, Хина, он скоро появится, ведь уже вот-вот должны принести торт. Он мигом прибежит. — Чмокнув в щёку, сказала Сакура и отошла подлить еще шампанского.

Точно! Умница Сакура, все пчёлы красной нитью связаны с мёдом, так и Наруто — со сладким, нужно поискать его там, где должны были оставить торт.

Раздвинув занавес, разделяющий вип-зал с комнатой, она действительно нашла и торт, и Наруто, и Саске. Но только в контексте, которого она не видела даже в кошмарах. Она замерла, не зная, как реагировать. Как будто всё тело превратилось вдруг в айсберг.  
Парни не сразу заметили, что их дуэт превратился в трио. Саске напрягся и осторожно оторвал от себя Наруто, развернув его голову чуть назад влево.

— Хи-хината! Я… — А что ему было сказать? «Хината, давай разведёмся?»

Девушка, откинув прядь длинных, как шёлковая лента, волос, стащила с руки колечко… и проглотила его. Парни в шоке и боязни начали думать, как откачать, если ей сейчас поплохеет.

Но Хината кашлянула и сказала следующее, ставшее последним, что Наруто в принципе слышал в свой адрес от неё:

— Для надёжности. Гарантия того, что кольцо я не отдам. А при разводе я забираю твою любимую машину. Полагаю, без неё, как и без меня, ты проживёшь.*

Не сказать, что ей полегчало, но удовлетворение от его шокированного лица она получила. Она вышла к подругам и повела их к бару, потому что, пусть не на бумаге, но Хината была свободной женщиной с кучей денег и новой машиной. Надо будет на выходных позвонить Шино и Кибе, и будь что будет, новая жизнь начинается тогда, когда этого захочет Хината.

Наруто, всё ещё глядя в след уплывшей в свет огней вип-зала Хинаты, почувствал мелкую дрожь. Саске молча хохотал, накрыв ладонями рот.

— Впервые вижу, чтобы ты за один день столько ржал! — он пихает его в бок и Саске валится на спину, но продолжает смеяться. Даже слезинки выступили в уголках глаз.

— Да просто неожиданно хорошо на свадьбе погулял. Вот домой поеду с сувениром, — и он подвигал бёдрами, из-за чего Наруто подскочил вверх.

— Ну ты…! — Наруто замахнулся, но Саске перехватил его руку и разжав кулак, поцеловал ладонь.

— Поехали домой. День выдался странный. А мне еще нужно торт из волос вымыть.

— Не надо ничего мыть, это я думаю наперёд — нужно было придумать как домой торт взять.

— Я искренне тебя обожаю.

______________________________________  
* настоящие слова Хинаты были следующие: "Хуй теперь получишь, а не это кольцо, а машину я забираю в качестве компенсации. И чтоб ты знал, я вчера поцеловала Сакуру и что-то почувствовала. И если хоть слово от тебя услышу - надеру зад похуже любого мужика. Адьё."


End file.
